


Senior Prom

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, I'm a sucker for kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Most side characters are minor, Popular Dean Winchester, Prom, Shy Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses, mention of gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Castiel's dad is making him go to Prom. He hates the idea, but maybe it won't be so bad.





	Senior Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewhiteunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhiteunicorn/gifts).



> This was written for someone I don't know very well, but still made an impact on my life. Thank you Dean D'monic for inspiring me.

It's prom night of Castiel's Senior year. He's standing at his dresser, struggling with the blue tie he'd bought yesterday. Chuck, his loving- but pushy father who is making him go, even though 'Dad I hate those assbutts at school.'- knocked on the frame of his open door. 

"Hey, need help?"

"No."

"Come on, it's messy and a little loose." He walked over hands out. Castiel jumped back.

"If I have to go, I at least get to dress how I like." There that'll show him; or it'll just embrace him later, but at least it's something to bug his dad.

"Alright, well, the limo's here. I just want a few pictures-" 

"Daaadddddd."

"One; one picture." He pulled out his phone. Castiel stuck out his tongue right before the click.

"I'm printing it out and hanging it on the mantel, right above your science trophies." He joked.

"Go ahead, Gabriel will love it." He smiled and ran past his father. Chuck started to chase him, and he could hear the click of photos behind him. He threw the front door open and dashed to the limo.

"I love you Cas!" 

"Love you too, Dad!"

 

~<3~

 

The music was loud and definitely not what he listens to. The theme is Under the See- because that's so original. He had his blue tie, with a white shirt and a navy blue suit; if someone said anything about it, they could blow it out their ass, because it's his last year and he'd be the winner in the end. 

Castiel had been accepted to all his top three colleges, and decided on the University of Chicago. He'd major in business, minor in biology- all paid for by his four scholarships- and then get that internship at Bio Industries of Pennsylvania and-

"Watch where you walking nerd!" Castiel was pulled back to the present as Lucifer pushed past him. He'd followed the crowd to the gym entrance without noticing. Maybe the rest of the night would pass this way if he stayed in his head like that. 

He reluctantly walked through the red double doors and looked around. Two tables of food on the left wall, picture booths, strobe lights and a fog machine. Then directly in front of him was a three foot tall stage, with his crush of the last three years, Dean Winchester, rocking out as lead guitar in the band. 

He shuffled over to the bleachers and climbed all the up to the back corner. At least he could people watch here. There were couples dancing, and small groups talking waiting in line for the picture booths. 

He turned his attention to the band who had just started up a new song and decided this was the best way to spend the night. 

That is, until his stomach growled a little over an hour later. Prom lasted roughly four hours, but he could get away with leaving an hour early. He thought as he climbed down and started towards the food. It was a buffet style of sea food related items, because fish stick Thursday isn't enough fish at school apparently. 

He opted for some mashed potatoes and gravey, and then grabbed a blue iced cupcake. Castiel was about to head back to his spot when his AP biology teacher, Mr. Garth- he insisted on all his students using his first name because 'Mr. Fitzgerald is my father, and my grandfather, and his grandfather, so let's just stick with Mr. Garth.'- called him over. 

He stood halfway between the stage and the food tables, leaning back on the wall. Castiel, plate in hand, weaved his way through the crowd to stand next to the closest friend he had at this school. 

"I'm so glad you decided to come." He smiled at his favorite student.

"I'm not." Castiel waited to speak after his rather large bite of mashed potatoes. Maybe if he finished his food quick enough Mr. Garth would let him go back to his hiding spot and he could watch Dean play in peace. 

 

~<3~

 

No such luck, but it wasn't all bad. They'd talk about his plans for college- Mr. Garth was extremely excited for him, 'You'd better not forget to come back to visit every few years to show off how awesome you are, so I can brag about being your teacher.'

Then they'd go raid the desert table and talk some more and repeat. The night flew by and Castiel was thinking about leaving when they announced that they were going to announce the Prom King and Queen. 

"I think I'm going to go." 

"Oh no you don't. I'm vetoing that." He grabbed Castiel's sleeve and ran right into the crowd that started to gather at the stage. In no time he'd wiggled his way through until they were at the very front, dead center. The principal, Mr. Crowley- or Mr. Cruel, depending on who was talking- grabbed the mike.

"Hello, quiet down. I know most of you don't care, neither do I, and just want to get back to dancing. So let's get this over with, shall we?" He pulled two envelopes from his back pocket. They were extremely fancy, with gold lettering 'King' and 'Queen' on them. He opened the first.

"Your Prom King is... Dean Winchester!" His words dripped with fake enthusiasm. Dean ran up, waving, a semi-surprised look playing on his face. He was crowned with a laughable sized gold crown and handed a gold scepter with red and blue- the school colors; Go Eagles- fake jewels. 

"Now for the Queen." He opened the envelop and stared at the name in hesitation. "Castiel Novak?" The students burst out laughing; the senior prank. There hadn't been one this year. Until now- and he was it. He stood frozen, as they laughed at him. He willed his legs to run, but they wouldn't obay. He'd have to stand here listening to their laughter until he could move again. Then suddenly there were strong hands on his arms, coaxing him up. He started to climb as the hands guided him, he looked up to see Dean Winchester pulling him onto the stage; and he was letting him. 

Why was he letting him? So that everyone can look at his face as they laughed at his embarrassment. He turned to Dean to push him off, but when he looked in his eyes, there was no cruelty there. They were soft and sweet, sparkling with kindness. 

Dean pulled him to center stage and moved his right hand to the back of Castiel's head, and the left to his waist loosely. Dean gave him plenty of time to pull away. If he didn't want this, he could pull away with no effort; but oh, how he wanted this. He'd wanted this for years. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Dean pulled him in for a kiss. It was just a peck at first but after he was sure that Castiel wasn't going to pull away, he heated it up. There was passion, and yearning and desperation in the kiss; and that was only what Dean was putting into it. The crowd went silent, and they melted away in Castiel's mind, because nothing mattered except Dean's hands on his body, his lips on his, and the beaming smile that he saw when he pulled away. 

"Alright! Alright!" Mr. Crowley marched over and physically separated them, but only by a few feet. Charlie, the student president- keeper of the crowns- stepped up with a half smile and offered him the crown and bundle of flowers. Castiel turned to look back at Dean, who's smile told him that it was entirely his choice. 

He bowed and Charlie gladly crowned him and then passed him the flowers. 

"Your King and Queen from he graduating class of 2018." Mr. Crowley announced. There was no enthusiasm, but there was a tiny bit of smug satisfaction as he watched Dean grab Castiel by the waist and plant one on his cheek. 

"And now, the King and Queen's official dance." Dean took Castiel by the hand, again slow enough that he could back out. Instead Castiel took his hand firmly and let him lead him out to the middle of the floor as Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer started to play.

It was a little fast for a slow dance, but it was amazing all the same. Dean added a few moves, which Castiel followed easily, and every time the lyrics 'So kiss me' were sung Dean would dip him and pull him back up into a kiss. 

"I'm really surprised about all this; I mean I've liked you for years, but I never thought..." Castiel let the sentence die on his lips and he clung to Dean's shoulders. They had been slow dancing for at least five songs- no matter what it was or how fast the beat went.

"I noticed you staring in Junior year." Dean whispered back.

"Wait, really?" Castiel went to pull back but Dean held him close. 

"I never thought I'd be brave enough to tell you. My dad's going to disown me but I don't care." He tightened his grip around Castiel's waist slightly. 

"Why did you tell me?" 

"I saw your face, and my brain said fuck it. I needed to comfort you, and hold you, and kiss you." He stopped to peck him on the cheek. "I wasn't sure that you'd come on stage, but I'm so extremely happy you did. All these assholes can go to Hell." Castiel snuggled into the crook of his neck. 

They spent the rest of the night dancing until they were actually told to leave. Dean lead Cas out into the parking lot. 

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" Dean asked pulling him into his arms. 

"I'd love that." Castiel couldn't get his signature toothy smile off his face. The limo pulled up and Castiel pulled him in for a kiss this time. Dean opened his door and Castiel reluctantly sat down. Dean was about to close the door when he stopped him.

"Hey, Dean."

"Yeah?" 

"Best Senior prank ever."


End file.
